Rising of the Shield Ninja V 2
by jojoMe
Summary: After he died, Naruto was reincarnated in to the Shield Hero's world. However , he quickly found it boring. Now Join him as he embarks into a new adventure. Watch as The Shield Ninja raise his shield, along with something else...
1. Chapter 1

I am Uzumaki Naruto, 20 years old, a Japanese and a computer programmer. On everyone's eyes, I am a normal person, with a decent job, however I am not. You see I was reincarnated. In my previous life, I am Uzumaki Naruto, 7th Hokage of Konohagure. After fighting a Goddess and her family members, I finally achieved my goal, world peace. I grew old as time passed by, I saw my daughter get married, my son became the Hokage of a more advanced Konohagure. I became contented for everything that I have done as I smiled waiting for my final breath. However it didn't last long as I was reincarnated in this world. 20 years ago, I was found abandoned as a baby, raised in an orphanage and had to do hard work to stay alive. I find this world boring, even if I was reincarnated there are things that really doesn't change, deep down in my heart there is something that I yearned so much. Adventure, adrenaline , and the sense of thrill. I studied karate just to satisfy my self, however even without my chakra, the years of experience that I have as a former ninja, honed my skills to a new level that I didn't find anyone to be a challenge. I was ready to give up until something change my life. For the better or for worst? Who knows. However, there is only one thing to remember. Even if I was reincarnated without chakra, or summoned to another world. I am still Uzumaki Naruto. And this is my story…

**RING… RING… RING… RING**

Uzumaki Naruto opened his bleary eyes as his alarm clock went off. He stood up, folding his pillow and blanket, before going to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth as he looked into the mirror. "I can't believe it's already 20 years since I was reincarnated here. " Naruto sighed as he gurgled water before spitting it. "Man, what to do, what to do, what to do. It's really boring in this world. " Naruto sighed again as he dressed up before heading outside his house. "Maybe I should go to a library or something. It's my day off and the café nearby won't open till 9."

AT THE LIBRARY

Naruto went from shelf to shelf searching for something that would grab his interest. As his eyes scanned the shelves, Naruto took notice of a red book covered with dust. He took it before reading the title. "Records of the Four Cardinal Heroes, eh. Looks like the mangas on the internet. " Naruto commented as he read the pages as he nodded to himself. As he finished reading the book, suddenly he noticed that the pages are now empty like a story that did not ended. "Heh not a bad story, heck I won't mind if I found myself there. " Naruto shook his head before turning around. Suddenly, his sixth sense suddenly went off as his eyes grow heavy and tired. "This feeling "Naruto said as a familiar sensation swept over his body. "A reverse summoning " Naruto concluded as his body started to levitate. Then in a blink of an eye, everything changes as the lights shined all around him before he felt himself falling. As he looked down, he saw the ground quickly approaching, covered in some kind of glowing lines. 'Fuinjutsu? ' Naruto thought 'No, I don't recognize any of these glowing lines. ' He then crouched mid air as he braced for the impact. As his feet reached the ground, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in a cathedral like room, with windows above and an altar in front of him. He then heard commotion from behind him as he looked back.

Behind him were other 3 people, both holding different kind of weapon. The one in gold hair carries a spear, the black haired teen has a sword and the brown one has a bow. The black haired swordsman draws his sword before pointing it at the priest "What's going on here? Where am I? ".

"Oh Brave Heroes! Help us! Our world is in peril and in a brink of destruction! " Exclaimed the priests as they all bowed their heads. "We have summoned you Heroes to help us! " The swordsman slashed in anger as the other 2 Heroes stepped forward while Naruto remained from behind as he examine the new item that was attached to his wrist, the Shield. "Do you have any guilt summoning as from the different world so you could force us to do any of your bidding? " "Yeah, we don't want you dumping your problems on us! " "We refuse! We want to go home! " Exclaimed the 3.

"Please hear us out! Our King requests an audience with the Heroes. Everything will be cleared up ones you all talk with him" The priest pleaded as the 3 Heroes contemplated. Naruto then decided that it was the time to speak up. "Then let's hear out what the King has to say. " At that, the 3 Heroes attention was focused on him. "Are you insane? We don't want to involve ourselves in their own problem! " Naruto snorted at that "And then what are you going to do? Stay here without any clue of what was going on? Go home? How? Do you know anyway to go home? " Asked Naruto as the 3 Heroes flinched. Naruto nodded his head "I thought so" he turned around and faced the priest "Lead us to the King" however he was seemingly ignored although the priest beckons them to follow "Weird" Naruto thought as they walked out of the door.

**THE PALACE**

Inside the Royal Chambers, Naruto and the other Heroes stood in front of the King. "I am the King of Melromarc. Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. State your names, Heroes. " the King said as the 4 Heroes stepped forward.

"I am Ren Amaki, 17, Highschooler" "Kitamura Motoyasu, 20, Collage student" "Itsuki Kawasumi, 17, and a Highschooler" Said the 3 Heroes respectively. Naruto was about to introduce himself however he was ignored by the King. "Hmm Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki. "

"Yow, King! You seems to have missed me!" Naruto said lazily while waving his hand. "Oh, forgive me. " The King said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, 20 years old. " The King then cleared his throat as he continues to speak.

"You Heroes are summoned to aid us, Humanity, as it headed to destruction. A catastrophe called the Waves have released hundreds of monster slaughtering humans left and right. So I ask you Heroes, Help us! " The King said as the 4 Heroes looked contemplated. Then, Ren stepped forward and said "Why would we do that? We have nothing to gain here! " as the other 2 Heroes nodded while Naruto sighed. While he hates to admit it, they do have a point. Expecting this, the King nodded as he stood up "Then hear me out. For every Wave that you defeat, we will give you rewards. Money, land, women. Name it. " As the 4 Heroes nodded.

"Now, please use your status magic" The King said confusing Motoyasu, Itsuki and Naruto. Ren just clicked his tongue "I can't believe you haven't notice it yet. Look at the bottom corner of your vision, there is an icon. Focus on it". Naruto saw the icon as he focused, then a series of pop up appeared, surprising him.

**[NARUTO UZUMAKI] LVL 1 : SHIELD HERO****STATUS****H.P. – 1000****S.P. – 1000****ATK - 100****P. DEF – 100****M. DEF – 100****EQUIPMENT****LEGENDARY SHIELD****OTHERWORLDLY CLOTHES**

They were cut off from their musing as a series of men and women holding swords and staffs walked inside the chamber lining up in front of them. The King then clapped his hands to get the Heroes attention. "Heroes! This are some of the best adventurers in my kingdom! Choose anyone to be your companion! " With that, the Heroes started picking up their companions, all except Naruto as it seems no one wants to be with him. Then, someone from Motoyasu's party, a woman with a red hair, suddenly stepped forward towards the King. "Your Majesty, it seems no one volunteers to be with the shield hero. I, Myne Sophia, would like to volunteer myself so I can help him" The woman named Myne said dramatically. The King puts his hand on his chin, as Naruto's eyebrows raised. 'Hmm, why would you offer it now? It seems everyone here hated me or greatly disliked me for something I don't know, so why now? ' Naruto thought as he felt something off about this situation not to mention that Myne too. "Very well, I'll allow you to be in the Shield Hero's party. " The King said as he motioned a servant from on his left, holding bags of coins. "For this, I'll give you 200 gold coins. As for the Shield Hero, I'll give you 400 gold coins to compensate the lack of party members. " As Naruto received the bag of coins, he then asked the King. "Can I have a day for myself to think if I were to accept Myne or not? " The King seems to be offended which cemented Naruto's decision. "Why? Isn't she enough for you? " Asked the King as Naruto raised both his hands "No, no, my King. It's just I was alone my entire life and with me summoned here. I need to make peace for myself. " 'With those flags that you all raised, I would be a fool to believe in you. I would even guess that you two would plot against me. ' Deadpanned Naruto as he tucked the bag on his pocket. The King stared Naruto for a moment before nodding. With that, everyone was dismissed as Naruto headed to a nearby forest.

**FOREST**

Uzumaki Naruto crouched on a branch of the tree as several [DIREWOLF] walking in the area. On his way to the forest, he discovered that he regained his superhuman strength that he possessed in his previous life as a shinobi. He found out the hard way as he tried to jump to a branch with all his strength only for him to overshot upwards before crashing down a tree, creating a crater. Naruto shook his head as he cleared his mind, noticing that packs of [DIREWOLF] are looking at him, growling.

Cursing to himself for his lack of attention, he jumped towards them stepping a [DIREWOLF] 's head crushing it before doing a backflip as 2 more wolves lunge at him. In mid air, he turned his body around extending his legs as he kicked the wolves snapping their necks as he dropped down before hopping backwards. 3 more [DIREWOLVES] pounced at him only for Naruto to unleash a 1-2-3 punch kick combo, flinging the monsters away before ducking as the last [DIREWOLF] jumped above him before he caught it, using his two hands, slammed the monster into the ground before twisting its neck.

Naruto felt his blood boil in excitement as the prospect of fighting monster gave him something his blood yearned for, the satisfaction of fighting, the adrenaline rush. He stretched himself as a pop up icon appeared on his screen.

**[LEVEL UP] LVL 2**

Suddenly, a red marker appeared on his vision making its way to him as another [DIREWOLF] came into the clearing. Soon multiple markers appeared as monsters stepped into the clearing one by one. Naruto smirked to himself as he cracked his knuckles. What's the perfect way to train? Fighting of course as he dashed head on with the monsters.

For the whole day, sounds of fighting could be heard as corpse of monsters littered the area. At a considerable distance, leaning against a tree, is a cloaked figure observing the commotion. It observe Naruto fighting barehanded with monsters, silently awed as it witnessed the prowess of his skills, the efficiency and brutality Naruto delivered to his opponents. Seeing as the fight has finished, it attempted to leave only for a hand to grab its shoulder. In retaliation, the cloaked figure, retrieved a knife from its back only for another hand to push the cloaked hand into the tree, the knife buried deeply up to its hilt, before gripping it tightly. Moving the other hands to choke the clocked figure's neck, Naruto pinned the cloaked figure. "Well well well… what do we got here. A little bird spying on someone. " He smirked as the figure groaned. "Who sent you here" Naruto asked as he quickly noticed few things. First , the cloaked figure's voice sounded feminine. Second, the more obvious one, are those two soft and squishy breast that was currently pressed on his chest. "The Queen sent me" the figure said as she groaned. "I am a Shadow, servings as the eyes and ears of the Queen. " Naruto then hummed before removing himself from her. "Why? " He asked as the Shadow coughs as she regained her breathing. "I was sent to assess you about your capabilities. Should I deem you capable, I were to give you this letter" She explained as she handed him a letter. "I supposed I have passed your expectations? " Naruto said humorously as he opened the letter while the Shadow nodded.

**Shield Hero,****I am Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc. If you have received this letter then my servant has deemed you worthy. I would like to request an audience with you. It seems that there is trouble brewing inside the Kingdom that I fear, might cause the destruction of Kingdom.**

Naruto was silent for a moment before turning to the Shadow. "When are we leaving, Shadow-chan? " asked Naruto "Tonight" The Shadow said.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

**OUTSIDE MELROMARC**Uzumaki Naruto and the Shadow spent most of the night travelling towards the camp of the Queen. During their travel, the Shadow explained to Naruto that the Kingdom is a Matriarchal Monarchy, meaning the Queen has more power and control than the King which is also called King Consort. They arrived at the camp at dawn as the Shadow led Naruto to a large purple tent where the Queen resides. They went inside as a figure is seen standing. The Shadow kneeled as she greeted the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I have arrived and brought the Shield Hero, Uzumaki Naruto-sama." The Shadow said as the Queen nodded and dismissed her. As the Naruto and the Queen were alone, she gestured him to sit down as they begin to talk.

"I am very grateful to you, Shield Hero, for granting my request." The Queen said as Naruto shook his head before standing up and grabbed the Queen's hand. " Think nothing of it, my Queen, it is a great pleasure for me to meet such a beautiful woman like you." Praised Naruto as a pink tint could be seen on the Queen's face.

"My~ my~that very forward of you, Naruto-sama~." teased the Queen "You do know that I have a husband right ~" Naruto shook his head " I don't mind, your Majesty" teased Naruto as he flashed her a mischievous smile. The Queen laughed behind her fan " Well, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I believe we have much more pressing matters, do we?" Naruto nodded as he gestured the Queen." So what is it that you want me to do, your Majesty?" "First just call me Mirellia, as for second, I'd like you to help me flush out some traitors inside the Royal Palace, as well as the removal of the Church of three Heroes." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that as Queen Mirellia gave him a scroll with the details of the church.

"The Church of the three Heroes is the main religion of Melromarc. They worship the 3 Heroes- the bow, the spear and the sword. However, they viewed the shield as a devil, as such you are very much hated by half of the population." Naruto closed his eyes as he let those information to sink in." And according to my Shadow's there, they are somehow involved in treacherous plot. So imagine what would happen if you were to let your guard down in there…." trailed Mirellia as Naruto concluded " They would somehow frame or sabotage me." The Queen nodded.

"Very well, count me in" Naruto said as the Queen sent him a grateful smile. The Queen then stood up as she bends down, letting Naruto see a healthy portion of her cleavage. " I'll reward you with anything you want, and I mean ev-very-thing ~" She teased however she didn't expects Naruto to stand up grab her as they faced each other.

"You are playing a dangerous game, your Majesty " Naruto said as he slowly pinned her to the wall as he puts his hand on her waist as it caresses her up and down, unintentionally or intentionally, brushing his thumb on her breast. " As you said earlier, you do have a husband" Whispered Naruto as he nibbles his ear while forced her thighs to open up using his knee.

He smirked as he heard a quick gasp followed a series of pants as her breath quicken. A red face Mirellia opens her mouth only to close as a pleasurable wave washed her as Naruto squeezed her butt and her breast with his other hand. " Do you want it, eh your Majesty" Naruto teased as he pecked her jaws and trailed kisses towards her chest only for Naruto to stop before he turned around walking away. The Queen slumped into the ground as the pleasure she was experiencing abruptly stopped leaving her high and dry. "I'll take my leave, your Majesty " Naruto smirked.

**WITH NARUTO**

He could be seen hopping from tree to tree as he dashed. Halfway to Melromarc capital, his keen hearing detected a sound of crying and a whip. He stopped on a branch as he turned to his right before dashing to the source of the sound. There he saw 2 demi human girls, a tanuki and a weasel, being whipped by a human as he forced them to enter a cage. The man was about to deliver another whip however Naruto intervened, appearing behind him, he grabbed the whip pulling it hard causing the man to fall backwards as Naruto steppes on the man's hand. The man shouted in pain as Naruto applied more force cracking the hand. Naruto then kicked the man's neck, breaking it killing him. Naruto then turned his head towards the demi human who were quivering in fear as they saw their master being killed in front of them. Naruto then bent down as he gave them a smile. "Are you both hurt? " Naruto asked. Both the girls where afraid as they both quickly shook there head hugging each other. If the situation was different and in a less hostile environment, Naruto might find them cute, but alas it was not. He then heard both girls stomach growled as Naruto smiled.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto sat on their impromptu bench as both demi human girls are eating. Earlier, he captured a wild boar before cooking it, all the while making light talks with the girls in order for the girl to feel safe. It was really a sad situation as both of them were very malnourished and sick. He searched the dead man's belongings and he found a book of spells, herbal book, few potions and medicines.

His shield reacted to the book of spells so he let the shield absorb it. He unlocked the **[BOOK SHIELD] **which grants him **MAGICAL BOOST(HIGH)**. He was brought back from his musing as a burping sound was heard as he chuckled. The girls were embarrassed as they looked down.

"Uhhmm… mister why are you helping us? " the girl with light brown hair and red eyes asked Naruto as he smiled sadly. "Why not? Is it wrong for me to protect two children being whipped by a man? " The other girl with a chestnut colored hair with pinkish eye perked up on it. "B.. but we are demi human " she said as her ears drooped a little. "That's a lot of crap you know? So what if you are demi humans? It doesn't justify for them to whip you all." Naruto said as he pats their head as they were surprised when they heard what he said. They smiled at him as he chuckled. "So where will you two go now? " he asked but immediately regretted as their faces took a sad turn. "We… we don't know" answered the chestnut haired tanuki. The weasel nodded sadly "Our village was wiped out during the first wave, our parents were killed" Both of them sniffed as they attempted not to cry while Naruto's heart is in agony as he could somehow understood them. He hugged both of them as they let their tears fall down and they cried. He let them cry on his chest for a few minutes before they both somewhat calmed down. Naruto then smiled at them as he bend down to their level "How about you travel with me? " He asked as the girls were surprised. They cannot believe that someone is willing to help them. They nodded happily as tears streamed down their eyes. "You know what, I'll tell you a secret" he then motioned them to come closer as they did. "I'm the shield hero" Both girls gasp as he showed them the shield on his wrist before transforming into his new shield,** [BOOK SHIELD].**

They couldn't believe it! Their saviour was none other than the shield hero! The same hero that their parents always told them as the heroes of the demi humans. "Now what's your names" Naruto asked as the tanuki with chestnut hair stood up "My name is Raphtalia! " the other one quickly stood up excitedly "I'm Rifana! " Then both bowed to him "Nice to meet you Shield Hero-sama! " as both girls greeted. Naruto just smiled at them while waving his hands "Mah mah mah, you can call me Naruto. Na-ru-to". "Hai! Naruto-sama! " Naruto just groaned.

**A. N.****How's my newly revised story? I'm very sorry if i altered the story but it really has a lot of plot holes that would ruin the story in the long run. The outline of my original story will be altered to fit this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is at its peak as one Uzumaki Naruto stood behind a tree as massive figure could be seen in the clearing. Its massive body towered Naruto as it stood 6 meters high with its huge and menacing horns that looked frightening. However, Naruto didn't even flinch as the monster suddenly dashed towards him. He jumped as the tree he was hiding exploded into splinters before cocking his arms and letting it loose the head of the **[BULL]** driving its head to the ground before his shield glowed. **[CHAIN SHIELD]**! Multiple chains burst from the ground as it wrapped into the bull's body, immobilizing it. Suddenly, a pair of glints could be seen in the forest before 2 figure came out at a high speed before they halted behind the **[BULL]** . SWISH! SWISH! Blood poured from the body of the monster as deep cuts that criss crossed each other appeared. There was a brief struggle before the body became limp.

"Good job Raphtalia-chan, Rifana-chan" Naruto said who was standing on the monster's head. Naruto then rips the horn before feeding it to his shield.

**[BULL SHIELD] UNLOCKED**

**[UZUMAKI NARUTO] LVL 100**

"We did it Naruto-sama!" Exclaimed Raphtalia as she sheathed her sword. Raphtalia stood almost 2 meters wearing a breastplate, a skirt, steel laced up boots and a pair of gloves.

"Yeah more food!" Said Rifana as she danced around at the prospect of having more food. Rifana looked almost exactly the same as Raphtalia that you would have thought they were sisters.

**[RAPHTALIA : SLAVE] LVL 30**

**[RIFANA: SLAVE ] LVL 30**

"Moouu, Rifa-chan your such a glutton" Raphtalia commented as Rifana pouted.

"I am not! You even ate 3 steaks of meat!" Rifana smirked. " Soon you will get fat then Naruto-sama will be mine!" A tick mark appeared on Raphtalia's head as she proceeds to pinch Rifana's cheek only for the said girl to pinch Raphtalia too.

Naruto chuckled as his shield changed into a brown shield with the head of a bull poking out before reverting to its original shield. " Come on, you two. We need to arrive at the city before night time." Naruto said as he beckons both girls as he proceeds to dissect and remove edible parts of the bull. It has been almost a month since Raphtalia and Rifana were saved. Naruto purposely delayed his return to Melromarc in order to teach them a few things such as basics of using a sword, hand to hand combat and other things. He was so glad that they met a traveling slave trader to apply the slave crest. It turns out, Naruto gained **[SLAVE TRAINER SHIELD LVL 2,** which boosted the girls EXP and even accelerated their growth.

**INSIDE THE CITY**

Naruto and the girls walked into the city as they searched for a weapon shop. They noticed that almost everyone is glaring at him as children are being pulled by their parents. Naruto went to a stall selling fruits. "Can I b…" he was cut off as the store owner threw an apple at his face

"We don't sell to Demons!" He said as Naruto caught the apple before it hits his face. Another apple was thrown behind him but suddenly it was sliced in half as Rifana sheathed her sword. Both Rifana and Raphtalia are on Naruto's side before they departed.

They saw a weapon shop before entering. A bald man with scars greeted them. Naruto thought that he might yell at them however the man smiled as he beckons them to his counter. " Hehh, isn't this the shield hero? I'm Erhard, a blacksmith. What can I get you?"

"Aren't you surprised?." Commented Naruto as he gestured Raphtali and Rifana to pick their weapons and equipments.

Erhard hummed before he plops on his chair." Let's say a certain bird told me that you are coming." Naruto snorted as he guessed who the _little bird _is. He then stood up as both Raphtalia and Rifana appeared beside Naruto. " Thats 5 gold coins and 200 silvers." Naruto nodded as he reached out to his pocket before giving Erhard the said amount.

"Can I ask for a custom order?" Naruto asked as Erhard's eyebrow rose but nonetheless nodded. As they were discussing, suddenly, 3 soldiers barged the area before pointing their spears to Naruto's party.

"Shield Hero! You are to come with us!" sneered the soldier at the center. Naruto and the girls looked at each other before shrugging his shoulder.

**ROYAL PALACE**

Naruto stood in front of the King with Motoyasu on his left and cowering behind him is Myne. Naruto raised his eyebrows. Is there something going on?

"...the Sh..shield hero barged into my room.. He proceeds to pin me down touching me inappropriately. He then attempted to...to… to force himself on me but I broke free. I ran outside before Motoyasu-sama found me!" Myne said while crying on Motoyasu's shoulder.

Motoyasu was then filled with anger as he pointed his spear to Naruto. " You vile beast! Do you have no shame?!" he then proceed to dash at Naruto " **[METEOR SPEAR] **". Naruto stepped forward as he summoned **[AIR STRIKE SHIELD]** to protect Raphtalia and Rifana.

Naruto caught the spear as his shield glowed, **[COUNTER]** ,the glow of Motoyasu's spear was absorbed into Naruto as he cocked his arm. "If your a man, grit your teeth and face this." Naruto said as he punched Motoyasu in the face before his body was flung towards the wall cracking it.

Everyone gaped at the scene as the Shield Hero, the weakest of them all, defeated the supposedly strongest hero in one punch. The King stuttered as he raised his finger." Arrest that Demon! He assaulted a hero!" the soldiers roared before charging to Naruto. However they forgot one thing, or is it two.

Wind ruffled Naruto's hair as two blurs could be seen as Raphtalia and Rifana drew their swords. To Naruto's left, Rifana engaged the soldiers as her sword sliced through 2 swords before delivering a spinning kick hitting the two soldiers as they flew sideways. She kicked the one near her as the soldier lost his balance and was on his knees before a kick out of nowhere hit him square in the face knocked him out.

Raphtalia on the other hand dashed in between the group of three soldiers as she stepped into the knee of the first soldier, launching herself into the air before kneeing him in the face as she swings her sword downward. A soldier attempted to block but his sword shattered the moment it connected to Raphtalias's sword. The sword came screaming down towards the soldier as it decapitated his arm before a spinning kick hit him in the chest. Raphtalia threw her sword upwards as she ducked just in time as a sword missed her. Seeing the sword mid air , the soldier became distracted as Raphtalia grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder to a wall.

The sword was caught by Raphtalia as she swung her sword in series of motion before sheathing it. A cough was heard as their attention was drawn at the center of the chamber. It seems that while they were busy dispatching soldiers, Naruto grabbed the groaning Motoyasu dragging him to the center before placing his steeled boots into Motoyasu's chest as he groaned again.

"What proof do you have that I have assaulted her?" Naruto asked as he pressed his foot even more as Motoyasu didn't answer.

"I… arrgghh I saw Myne running in the… arrggghh… in the corridor crying" Motoyasu gritted his teeth as Naruto shook his head.

"Tsk.. YOU call that a proof? Anyone could do that just for fun!" Naruto said before kicking him. "If that's all, then we will take our leave." Naruto said as he walked out of the chamber followed by Raphtalia and Rifana.

**A.N.**

**Chapter done! Next chapters might come out longer than the usual 2 chapters per day as I have a job. However I will continue writing this story in my vacant time so no worries!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was total darkness as Mirelia Q. Melromarc woke from her slumber as a figure opened the door. She then felt a body on top of her as she struggled. A hand took her wrist and place them above her head .Another hand clamped on her mouth as she felt series of kisses on her jaws and neck. "You smell nice, my Majesty " a familiar voice said as her eyes widen. "Ahhh I can't get enough of this" Naruto said as he forced her thighs open. He then removed his hand on her mouth as Naruto moved the hem of her gown to her waist, revealing a very wet and soaking pink panty. Mirelia gasped as she felt Naruto pressed his bulging shorts directly at her panties.

'_Its soo big! ' _Mirelia thought as Naruto started grinder on her panties. She stifled another gasp as Naruto pressed harder forcing her panties inside her pussy. She then felt his kisses trail down her shoulder as it goes down and down until he reached her breast covered by a thin see through fabric. Naruto licked her protruding nipples as it hardens. She felt Naruto's wet and warm tongue that brushed along her nipples together with the rough texture of her gown. He then slowly sucked on her tits as his tongue continued to tease her now sensetive nipples.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he sat on the bed while holding her thighs close to his crouch. In that moment, Mirelia struggled as she wanted to sit up only for her to feel Naruto's hand tighten on her arms that were still above her head. She was then surprised as Naruto took off his clothes in one hand as her eyes were transfixed on his hard, red and throbbing dick as it was released from its confines before it flopped on her soaking panty covered pussy. Slowly but surely Naruto bent down as he kissed her stomach as he started going down. When he arrived at her panties, Naruto took a whiff on it as he looked her on the eyes.

"May I remove this, your Majesty? " Naruto asked as he bit the garter of her panties as he started dragging it down.

**END OF DREAM**

Mirelia Q. Melromarc suddenly shot up from her bed as she shivered before slumping down. Sweat poured down from her body she calmed her haggard breathing. It was so vivid she thought it was real.

She lay down on the bed trying to relax as she gathered her breath. She couldn't believe that her brain would imagine such thing. She might be a tease however it doesn't mean that she would betray her husband, or so she convinced herself.

She closed her eyes so she could fall asleep only for her to sit up a few minutes after, as an image of naked Naruto with him biting on the edge of her panty appeared on her mind. Her face took a shade of red as she pinched her cheek. It was a very very very long night for the Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc.

**MELROMARC, MORNING**

Naruto and his party are now standing in front of the church together with other adventurers as they waited for the hourglass to teleport them where the Waves would hit. He is wearing a customized armor he ordered from Erhard.

A breastplate connected to a pair of shoulder pads. He also wore a leather arm guard with a steel plate on top and a steel forearm. Raphtalia and Rifana didn't change much of their equipment except for their swords as Raphtalia opted for a katana while Rifana has 2 short sword on her waist.

Heh speaking of the tanuki and weasel girls, they really have grown quite to be beautiful. Raphtalia's hard working, very strict yet easy to tease attitude which is opposite to Rifana's care free, laid back and teasing nature. However, this would result to one of their infamous 'Pinch Fight'. Rifana would make a teasing comment about something which Raphtalia would attempt to retort something with a healthy blush, only for her to see Rifana's smirk that would send the poor Raphtalia into fits of anger and annoyance that would lead to the eventual 'Pinch Fight'.

"A.. anoo… " Naruto was brought back to reality as he saw a red faced Raphtalia with her hands fidgeting on the hem of her skirt. "If.. if you s… stare us like that, Naruto-sama. I… I… "She was then reduces into a stuttering mess.

"I guess… If.. if it is Naruto-sama then I won't mind. " Rifana said bashfully as she rub the back of her neck while chuckling nervously.

Naruto didn't realized that he was staring at them for 10 minutes straight. Naruto chuckled nervously as he thought for an alibi. "I… I… I can't help it because both of you are beautiful! " Naruto blurted out before covering his mouth. Both Raphtalia and Rifana suddenly ducked their head as they fidget. Steams could be seen coming out of their ears.

"N.. Naruto-sama, you shouldn't said something like that easily you know. " Raphtalia shyly said as Rifana nodded her head in agreement. "We are still m.. m.. maidens, we need to prepare our heart you know. B… b…but we don't mind right, neh Rifana-chan. Still, there are order of things that should be followed... and… and… " And Raphtalia became a stuttering mess together with Rifana who was for once acting shyly instead of her teasing nature.

Suddenly, they felt a body in between them as Naruto hugged them. He tighten his arms around their waist as Raphtalia and Rifana was surprised by this.

"I am happy that I met both of you, Raphtalia-chan, Rifana-chan. " Naruto said as he hugged them. "My normal life was very boring. I couldn't even find a reason to fight in this world other than to ease my boredom. However, meeting both of you gives me the reason to fight for your sake. To forge a better world for you to live."

Raphtalia and Rifana were moved to tears as they heard those words. "I am happy to meet you too, Naruto-sama. Without you, we may have been sold to the slavery. " Raphtalia said as a determined look appeared on her face. " I am your sword. I'll go where ever you go. "

"Me too, you taught us how to live, you gave us food when we are hungry, you gave us medicine when we are sick. "Rifana said as she holds his hand. "I am also your sword, Naruto-sama. Point me where ever the enemy and I'll gladly slay them for you. "

Naruto smiled at them as tears slowly gathered at the edge of his eyes. He nodded before he hugged them again before stepping back. " I am your shield that will protect you both. No harm shall be done to you, as I will defeat any enemies, nope, we will defeat all our enemies, together. " Naruto said as the sunlight reflects on him giving him a visage of golden fire covering his body appeared.

**00:00:59**

**00:00:58**

"Be ready, Raphtalia-chan Rifana-chan. The Second Wave is coming. " Naruto said as his shield transformed into the **[BULL SHIELD]. **Raphtalia and Rifana nodded as they unsheathed their respective weapons as they prepare to combat the Wave.

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

Light surrounds everyone as they were teleported to a forest. Beside him are Raphtalia and Rifana, scanning the surrounding.

"Oi Naruto, don't you dare slow us down! " Said Ren as both his parties sprinted south. Itsuki on the other hand stared at him before following Ren. Motoyasu however glared at him as he was still covered in bandages.

"I don't know what you did but you will pay for this, Demon" sneered Motoyasu as he followed the two heroes. Naruto raised his brow before shrugging his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama! There is a nearby village. It is burning! " Rifana said as Naruto nodded.

"Rifana-chan! Cut off those incoming monsters toward the village. Raphtalia-chan! Kill those bigger monster inside the village as I will evacuate the villagers" Both of them nodded as they prepared to fight. "And lastly.. " They looked at him as he smirked. "… go all out" with a resounding 'Yes, Naruto-sama! ' they crouched.

**[BERSERKER EFFECT] ACTIVE**

**STRENGTH BOOST, AGILITY BOOST, PAIN REDUCTION, BATTLE CONTINUATION. **

A pop up appeared on Naruto's vision as a red haze appeared on Raphtalia and Rifana's body. The ground cracked as Rifana dashed towards the incoming horde while Raphtalia jumped into the air as Naruto raised his hand **[AIR STRIKE SHIELD]. ** Like a springboard, Raphtalia used the shield construct as a platform before she shot towards the village. Rifana's specialty favors in dealing damage to multiple enemies with her dual short sword and AoE skills while Raphtalia is suited for one on one battle with her hit and run tactics and precise hit that deliver critical damages. Naruto's thought went to his newly activated hidden skill that he didn't know it even existed until now. '_I'll worry it later'_ Naruto thought as he stepped forward cracking the ground before it exploded as Naruto dashed.

**RIFANA**

A red streak appeared in the middle of horde as Rifana appeared, time crawled slowly as pieces of rocks slowly rising upwards as unsheathed her swords. The time resumed as the ground exploded with multiple monsters were cut in half. She then sprinted head on with the incoming monsters as she slashed her swords left and right all the while doing acrobatics. Her swords glowed as she crossed it with each other. "**[BLAZE] "** as fire then erupted from the swords before swinging into the monsters creating 2 large X shaped fire which proceeds to burn and incinerate them.

**RAPHTALIA**

A red twinkle was seen in the sky before a red lightning flashes towards the center of the village where 2 huge monsters where hit. As the light subsides, Raphtalia is seen standing behind the monsters with her katana drawn side ways. A single drop of blood fell down from her sword as the monsters fell down. She jumped backwards as she evaded a monster. As her foot hit the ground, she suddenly dashed toward the monster decapitating its head as she hopped together with the momentum of her earlier dash, she delivers a devastating kick towards the head of another monster, removing it entirely.

**NARUTO**

He punched one of the zombie in the head before turning around as he grabbed a one armed zombie, using it as spring board, he jumped into the air as he cocked his arm. **[FISSURE]! **Naruto punched the ground as a massive shockwave destroyed the surrounding zombies. He then jumps into a flying **[DIMENSIONAL BEE] **delivering a high kick. For half an hour, Naruto engaged the monsters in hand to hand combat, with occasional use of **[FISSURE] **reducing the thousand of zombies into mere hundreds. A zombie was about to lunge behind him before it was cut to pieces as Raphtalia arrived. Not long after, Rifana appeared as she kicked one bee before she slashed another mid air.

The remaining zombies have lined up in a narrow corner as Naruto smirked. "Let's try this! **[AIR STRIKE SHIELD]! **" A green shield construct appeared with its pointed part facing the remaining zombies. "Change shield! **[BULL'S HEAD] " **the shield construct was caught in fire as it slowly changes its appearance into the likeness of a bull's head. It then charges into the crowd of zombies, ramming every monster in its path as they disintegrated into nothing. It continues its path towards the outside part of the village where it detonated.

Naruto and his party proceeds to walk into a warehouse where all villagers stayed. As they where about to cheer, Naruto saw multiple fireballs above. He raised his hand as his shield changed into **[BOOK SHIELD]. "[MAGIC BARRIER] "** Naruto said as a translucent shield proceeds to cover the entire warehouse, repelling multiple incoming fireballs.

Heavy footsteps could be heard as soldiers appeared into the view. The commander of the soldiers then sneered. "You are one tough bastard eh" Naruto narrowed his eyes as the commander continues. "Welp, because you didn't die, you should behave properly like a dog, we don't want to have an incident do we? " the commander laughed. Raphtalia's anger was evident as her knuckles was shaking. She then dashed towards the commander with the intent of cutting his head off. Fortunately for him, Naruto caught Raphtalia before she could succeed.

"You! You dare to point your sword to me? I am the commander of this soldiers you piece of fucking demi human! I will…. " He was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face. The commander stumbled around before he stuttered "Kill them! Kill them all! Include those fucking villagers!" As soldiers charged towards Naruto.

"**[CHAIN SHIELD]! **" Naruto said as multiple chains burst from the ground wrapping around the soldiers as they struggle. Naruto then used the moment to pick up a **[DIMENSIONAL BEE] **letting it be absorbed into the shield.

**[DIMENSIONAL BEE NEEDLE]**

"Change shield! **[SHIELD PRISON] **! " Naruto said as the chains pulled the wrapped soldiers in one spot before being incased by a shield. "**[NEEDLE PRISON] "** the soldiers inside was stung to death by dozens of needle laced with poisons. He then looked into the remaining 10 soldiers and the commander who was shivering in the ground. "How about you? " Naruto ask the captain of the soldiers that has a scar across his nose.

The Captain shook his head. "I don't really like them all as they were all selfish. " Naruto nodded as walked towards the commander.

The commander turned towards the captain as he begged. "Save me! Save me and I'll give you money! Women! You'll be my second in command! "He begged as the captain shook his head before kicking the man in the head.

Naruto then proceeds to break his arms and leg as he pulls the commander high in the air before throwing him into the incoming zombies. Screams of agony could be heard as the Commander was eaten before the zombies continued their march.

"Soldiers! Phalanx formation! Assist the shield hero in protecting the village! " The remaining soldiers roared in agreement.

"So what will you tell the minister of defense when you go home?" asked Naruto to the captain as they waited for the zombies to reach their spot.

"The commander and other soldiers were killed by the **[DIMENSIONAL BEES] **before the shield hero saved us. " The captain said as Naruto laughed. They then proceeds to combat the zombies. Within an hour, the whole village was secured and every hiding zombies were killed as the Waves ended.

**A.N.**

**I apologize for the mistake regarding Rifana. I have replaced it in the previous chapter. As for Rifana's weapon, I'd like her to have a dual sword as I have a plan for her in the future. **

**As for Mirelia, I wont wait for the trial episode. I have plans for her to get so hot and bother by these dreams she will develop a sort of a benevolent Queen and a nympho in bed kind of attitude as she and Naruto will have an illicit affair . I also wondered what would happen if Naruto and the Queen fucks in the royal chamber then suddenly melty saw them. Would melty tell her father or would she keep it in exchange for her to be included.**

**Should the Bitch be killed in the future? Or be a bitch sex slave to Naruto? You know the slave who gets wet when humiliated.**

**And how's my first semi lemon? It's my first time writing it so I really need an advice writing lemons.**

**Lastly, I might or might not asked someone to beta my stories depending on the situation. XD **


End file.
